The Journey
by Nebraska reader
Summary: Short story of the journey of Jack.


Jack and the Beanstalk: Parody

As many of you know, the story of "Jack and the beanstalk" begins from the point that jack is a poor boy with a poor mom. His mother orders him to sell their last cattle. He then gets tricked and buys the Magic Beans. His only parent rages, and throws the beans out of the house. In here, my story begins… The next morning jack felt a bit cold. He wondered if it was raining outside, since it seemed pretty dark out. As Jack slowly gets off his old bed, he realizes that it wasn't what he thought it was. A gigantic beanstalk has grown outside of his house! "Oh my goodness!" Jack yelled when he took a quick glimpse of the beanstalk as he was hurrying to get downstairs. The beanstalk was green and somewhat yellowish, and had many smaller branches and leaves sticking out of some parts of it. It was as wide as their small house, and obviously immensely taller. Jack was a curios boy, so he gladly started climbing the beanstalk. The only mistake Jack made, is not telling his mom that he is leaving, because this could mean everything to her. It took hours and hours for jack to climb the beanstalk, as he grew hungrier and hungrier from the meal he didn't eat last night and this morning. When Jack started to reach the top he began to get sensation as if the beanstalk was shaking, but he ignored the shaking and kept on climbing. When Jack was about to reach the top the shaking became stronger and stronger until the beanstalk started falling down. In a hurry, jack started climbing up as he never did. He then struggled to get up, but at the last second, right before the beanstalk fell, he made it to the foreign sky land. He has never seen such a beautiful view: Plain fields of wheat that stretched beyond Jack's vision. Jack didn't have a choice of nor getting back home or calling help, so he had the only option of searching for shelter. The field looked really pure and clean, and as Jack walked through the field, he felt as if the wheat was comfortable cotton, that was skinning his hand. Jack passed miles upon miles, spotting nothing but and a rock that was the size of his palm. He took it with him, because he thought it could come in handy. The field felt so long as if it was endless, and Jack quickly needed to find shelter from the sun and before night comes. After another hour of searching, he spots a forest with very tall trees, with no bushes and just grass. With joy, Jack makes his way to the forest and rests under a tree. Jack starts wondering, if his mom still misses him, if she is still angry at him and if she doesn't care that he is missing. Tears started pouring out of his eyes, but then something caught his attention. The tears that fell on the rock revealed the sentence "Follow your heart, never give up". Jack got some of his enthusiasm back but not much of it and with his remaining power marched again, for the search of shelter. Night time has arrived, and Jack lost most of his will and power to find a shelter. Jack started thinking in his mind "Fine, so be it, I shall die on this cold and hard ground, I never made an impact in my dearest lives anyway". Jack then falls on the ground from exhaustion and falls into a deep sleep. Jack suddenly wakes up half way (Just to his hearing) to this male voice saying "Rise my son, my hope in you is not lost, and you still have the chance of redeeming yourself. Just wake up." Jack suddenly wakes up to the chirping birds; morning has come. The lost boy then decides to use his remaining power to keep on searching. His stomach grew hungrier and he started feeling thirsty. As jack uses his instincts to try to find a shelter, he takes a smaller rock and scrapes a smiley face on the rock. On the back of the rock he wrote the name of it, James. Every hour Jack would pause and ask the rock "James" a question. "Where do I go? What do I do? When are we going home?" But the rock never responded. Jack never felt this lonely. Just last night he wished he had never seen his mom again. Now he wishes to get back home and see his only dearest and beloved person in his life. Hours and hours seemed to be as long as a minute. There was nothing there, no animals to hunt, no barriers to pick up. It was a wonderful place, but it had nothing in it. Jack was full of emptiness; his feelings have been emptied long ago. He kept on thinking "Where am I? What is this place I have been wondering at for so long?" And again jack started asking the same questions from the rock, getting no answers. Jack suddenly spots another field of wheat and started thinking "Are we going in circles?" Well Jack had no choice but to continue his journey. And again Jack goes through the field of wheat, which he sees no beauty or interest in anymore. The sadness and loss of hope filled him up so much that he didn't even think about eating or drinking, he just thought about his mother. He imagined by now that or his mom was wondering around trying to find him or she replaced him with another boy. The night was arriving again and it was colder than last time. Jack couldn't make a pillow or a comfortable surface to sleep on so he leaned his head on the rock. As the night was passing, he kept on asking the rock questions such as "Don't the starts look beautiful? Isn't life like those starts, filled with different courses and obstacles?" But the rock never replied. The next morning Jack felt really weak and dizzy. He thought probably the rock made his dizzy. When he stood up, he saw a pack of wolf circling him, and they were not here for a friendly encounter. Jack was so sick and tired of walking and surviving and started shouting "Just take me! I am worthless! I have no point of living!" When one wolf was about to attack him a sudden lighting appeared and scared off the wolfs. A rain storm has begun. Jack then collapsed on the ground. He was never this sad, and never lost so much faith in his self than in this occasion. He started screaming with his full voice and leftover power "Kill me! Just kill me please! I have nothing to do here but to suffer in pain!" The rain suddenly stopped and it became sunny. Jack decided continue. As jack marched he kept on asking the rock questions, but as always there was no response. In the way to nowhere, Jack decides to scrape a message on the rock saying "Home, Dear Home" Jack couldn't notice his hunger and thirst until now, and he was so hungry that his stomach started hurting. This led Jack to crawl. Jack started thinking "Finally this is it, my final wish." But when Jack collapses he spots the hole from where the beanstalk last fell. Jack started grappling on the wheat while trying to get to the hole. He reached to the hole and saw the ground, and the underworld where he used to live. He then said "This is it buddy, this is where I let you go" Jack then dropped the rock through the hole and started sobbing. But when the rock fell down it broke and in it were Magic Beans! The tears of Jack watered the beans and suddenly the beanstalk grew. Jack kept on crying and crying letting all his final tears out. But then the beanstalk appeared. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He first touched the beanstalk to see if he just went crazy or if a miracle happened. It turned out to be reality. Jack ignored the immense stomach pain and started quickly climbing down. Jack was so excited to finally see his mom again. To see his old home he always hated but now loves. When Jack made it down he was approached by his mom who cried when saw him. Jack then collapsed on the floor. In an unknown order Jack woke up in his bed, with his mom staring at him. "Jack" His mom softly said. "Jack wake up" Jack woke up feeling tired and dizzy but way better. His mom then told him to relax for the day until he recovers. After this unfortunate event Jack learned the quality of his mom and to respect his property. Jack assisted his mom in anything she asked him to do. This small family lived a lonely and poor life, but with much love.


End file.
